1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and in particular to a work vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
(1) First Related Art
An example of art related to a vehicle is disclosed in JP 2012-011800 A. This vehicle includes: a steering wheel for performing steering operations and arranged offset toward one side in the right/left direction of the vehicle relative to the right/left center of the vehicle; and a hydraulic power steering unit operable to assist operation of the steering wheel. The hydraulic power steering unit includes: a hydraulic controller that is arranged directly under the steering wheel; and hydraulic hoses (“pump-side hydraulic hose” and “cylinder-side hydraulic hose” in JP 2012-011800 A) that extend downward from the hydraulic controller.
However, with this hydraulic power steering unit, driving is performed using hydraulic fluid, and thus there are disadvantages such as that there is a risk of fluid leaking from the hydraulic hoses, and maintenance is not very favorable. In order to avoid such disadvantages, consideration has been given to employing an electric power steering unit that does not use hydraulic fluid, instead of a hydraulic power steering unit.
However, an electric power steering unit has a very different basic structure from a hydraulic power steering unit, and therefore if the arrangement of the operation system in the hydraulic power steering unit is used as-is when employing an electric power steering unit, there is a risk that the electric power steering unit and the operation system will interfere with each other.
In light of this, there is need for the provision of a vehicle in which an electric power steering unit can be favorably arranged in a state in which interference with the operation system is avoided.
(2) Second Related Art
An example of art related to a connector device that includes a protective structure is disclosed in JP 2012-117384 A. The structure disclosed in JP 2012-117384 A includes a harness (“harness assembly” in JP 2012-117384 A) that has a connector portion (“harness connector” in JP 2012-117384 A).
However, the connector portion of the harness is exposed, and the connector portion is not sufficiently protected against heat, water and the like. In the case of providing protection for such a connector portion, it is common to use a cover that is specially molded to match the shape of the connector portion, and this has led to a rise in production cost.
In light of this, there is need for a connector device that has a low production cost and can favorably protect the connector portion. There is also desire for a work vehicle that includes such a connector device.